<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>розово-красное by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Shae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085064">розово-красное</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020'>fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae'>Shae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Нет времени на раздумья [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Biting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, masochist!Yuri, top!otabek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё это время они сдерживались. Однако теперь Юра завоевал ещё одно золото, которое повесит на стену в гостиной Отабека, где создал целую выставку их медалей. И сегодня наконец можно осуществить то, что столько месяцев откладывалось на пото́м.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Нет времени на раздумья [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини рейтинг</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>розово-красное</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901751">rose red</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines">imagines</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всё это время они сдерживались.</p><p>Перед чемпионатом мира рисковать было нельзя. Юра дни напролёт проводил на катке, а по вечерам возвращался домой усталым, всё его тело ломило. Отабек ждал его, готовый накормить ужином и размять спину. Пару раз Юра ночевал в гостевой спальне, но однажды вечером он свернулся калачиком на диване, положив голову Отабеку на колени. Они, то и дело впадая в дремоту, смотрели телевизор, и Отабек гладил Юрины волосы.</p><p>— Мне пора ложиться, — сказал он.</p><p>В ответ Юра только тихо хныкнул и потерся щекой о ногу Отабека.</p><p>— Не хочешь, чтобы я шёл спать?</p><p>Юра покачал головой.</p><p>— Хочешь, ложись у меня, — предложил Отабек, и вот так они и пришли к нынешнему положению вещей.</p><p>Теперь Юра спал рядом с Отабеком каждую ночь, а Тигрица сворачивалась клубочком на Юриной подушке. Кровать у Отабека была достаточно большой, но они всё равно просыпались, спутавшись руками и ногами, как будто и во сне им друг друга не хватало.</p><p>И, разумеется, они занимались сексом — гораздо больше, чем раньше, с тех пор как Юра отсосал Отабеку на диване и словно забросил их в какую-то другую, странную реальность. У Отабека голова шла кругом, потому что вот он, Юра, — рядом, с ним, и до него можно дотронуться в любой момент, как только захочется, пропустить сквозь пальцы шёлк волос, заглянуть в поразительно зелёные глаза, целовать перед уходом и при встрече. И сделать множество других вещей. А совсем недавно Отабек жил, смирившись с тем, что расстояние между ними никогда не уменьшится.</p><p>Однако же уменьшилось. И Отабек никогда-никогда не сможет свыкнуться с тем, что Юра весь моментально покрывается румянцем, стоит только Отабеку начать его растягивать. С тем, что однажды в запале Юра сократил его до Беки и попытался извиниться, а Отабек только попросил: «Повтори». С тем, что Юра ни слова не может выговорить, когда врывается в Отабека, и только вжимается лицом ему в грудь, пока тот нашёптывает ему на ухо милые пошлости.</p><p>Они сдерживаются, стараются быть нежными, осторожными. У Юры и так большие нагрузки на катке, и лишние растяжения дома ни к чему. Однако теперь он завоевал ещё одно золото, которое повесит на стену в гостиной Отабека, где создал целую выставку их медалей. И сегодня наконец можно осуществить то, что столько месяцев откладывалось на пото́м.</p><p>— Сильнее, — просит Юра, — пожалуйста, Бека, сильнее. — И Отабек упирается руками по обе стороны от Юриных плеч и резко входит. Царапая ему спину, Юра обнимает его ногами за талию, притягивая ближе, ближе, и нарастающее в Отабеке напряжение превращается в поистине вулканическое. Он рычит, рвется вперёд и впивается зубами Юре в плечо, и всё, что он сдерживал и подавлял раньше, переливается через край. Отабек чувствует, как между их телами Юра совершает пару движений рукой, стонет, и им на животы выплёскивается горячее и влажное.</p><p>Не выходя из Юры, Отабек отчаянно и крепко его целует до тех пор, пока Юра не начинает снова под ним извиваться и рвано дышать в рот.</p><p>— Ещё, — просит Юра, прикусывая губу Отабека, — я хочу ещё.</p><p>Отабек выходит из него медленно и осторожно.</p><p>— Перевернись, детка.</p><p>Юра переворачивается на живот.</p><p>— Ты помнишь? — В его тихом голосе столько неприкрытого желания.</p><p>— Да разве я забуду? — Большим пальцем Отабек проводит по Юриной шее. — Я последние месяцы только об этом только и думаю. Готов?</p><p>— Давай, — выдыхает Юра и вжимается лицом в подушку.</p><p>Секунду Отабек поглаживает линию выступающих позвонков, а затем внезапно и резко вонзает ногти и проводит по всей Юриной спине, и на ней тут же проявляются красные полосы.</p><p>Юра почти кричит — издаваемые им звуки заглушает подушка, а затем стонет:</p><p>— Ещё.</p><p>Теперь обеими руками, провести по плечам — и вот на Юриной коже уже расцветают новые царапины, словно ангельские крылья.</p><p>Юра стискивает простыни и хватает ртом воздух, и Отабек не дает ему восстановить дыхание: он замахивается, а затем с силой опускает ладонь Юре на ягодицу. Тот дергает бедрами, вжимаясь в матрас, и Отабек ему не препятствует. Он ритмично наносит удары, покрывая зад алыми отпечатками, пока Юра не доводит себя до исступления.</p><p>— Кончишь ещё раз? — спрашивает Отабек, и Юра издает звук, нечто среднее между всхлипом и смешком, и отвечает «да-да-да» и «только не останавливайся». Отабек не останавливается, наблюдает, как Юра трётся о постель, как у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах, как он стискивает кулаки, и как кончает, хватая ртом воздух. На его глазах выступает влага.</p><p>Отабек немедленно ложится рядом, обнимая Юру всем телом, нежно гладит все оставленные им отметины, все розово-красные следы, которые лучше любого букета. Они устали и вспотели, и Отабек чувствует соль, когда целует Юру, мягко, очерчивая языком его нижнюю губу, впитывая удовлетворённые вздохи.</p><p>— Спасибо, — наконец произносит Юра, прикрывая глаза и положив голову Отабеку на плечо. — Ты не представляешь, как мне этого хотелось.</p><p>— Немножко представляю, — говорит Отабек.</p><p>Они засыпают так и не одевшись, и Юра бормочет что-то о ду́ше, который может и подождать.</p><p>Отабек просыпается рано утром, когда из окна в комнату проникает серый холодный свет. Юра лежит, прижавшись задом к члену Отабека, и — двигается. Чуть-чуть. Но и этого достаточно. Отабек закрывает глаза и глубоко дышит. Не время сейчас для стояка.</p><p>Но вдруг Юра переворачивается, смотрит Отабеку прямо в глаза и самодовольно улыбается.</p><p>— Так ты, значит, проснулся? — спрашивает он, как будто сам не имеет к этому никакого отношения.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Отабек, — вижу, и ты тоже.</p><p>Он кивает на Юрин член — полувставший и повлажневший.</p><p>— Ага. — Юра наклоняется и приводит губами по уху Отабека. — Ну что, еще заход?</p><p>От неожиданности Отабек отодвигается.</p><p>— А тебе не будет больно?</p><p>Юра поднимает брови, взгляд его теперь совершенно дьявольский.</p><p>— В этом-то и смысл, — говорит он и слегка пихает Отабека в грудь, и тот ложится на подушки. Тогда Юра выливает на пальцы немного смазки и принимается себя растягивать. Рот его приоткрыт, он не отрываясь смотрит на Отабека, а когда заканчивает, сжимает зубы и насаживается на его член. Наклонившись, Юра выговаривает ему прямо в рот: — А теперь выеби меня, детка.</p><p>Отабек теряет остатки самоконтроля. Он хватает Юру за бедра и глубоко толкается, сжимая пальцами всё ещё красную после вчерашнего плоть, и Юра вскрикивает. Отабек просовывает ладонь между их телами и нежно поглаживает Юрин вход, место, где тела их соединяются.</p><p>Юра стонет, его голова адает на грудь, и тогда Отабек отводит волосы от его глаз. Юра поворачивает голову и ловит губами его пальцы, проводя зубами по костяшкам, прикусывая подушечки, и с силой сосет. Это напоминает то, как Юрино тело сжимает член Отабека, и, не успев предупредить, Отабек кончает, подбрасывая бедра и хрипло шепча Юрино имя. Тот переплетает их пальцы и крепко сжимает.</p><p>Отабек замирает, расслабляясь под Юрой, вырисовывает круги на его бедрах подушечками больших пальцев.</p><p>Глядя сверху вниз, Юра ему улыбается.</p><p>— Иногда мне не верится, что ты настоящий.</p><p>Отабек проводит ладонью по припухлым полосам.</p><p>Юра вздрагивает от прикосновения.</p><p>— Но вот отметины точно настоящие.</p><p>Когда начнётся следующий сезон, им снова придётся сдерживаться, но сейчас — Отабек оставит столько отметин на Юриной коже, сколько тому захочется.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>